What If
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Tentang Gilbert yang mencoba untuk tertawa ketika bercakap dengan Tino walau terhalang oleh sebuah chat di F*cebook.


**What If**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers punya Himaruya Hidekaz, Eurovision punya Marcel Bezençon, lagu We are Slavic masih punya Donatan dan Cleo (bukan punya Feliks /huahahaha), Something better punya Softengine, lagu Mama Papa punya Ricky Ujung dan Mein Gott punya Personifikasi Prusia yang paling awesome.**

**Summary : Tentang Gilbert yang mencoba untuk tertawa ketika bercakap dengan Tino walau terhalang oleh sebuah chat di F*cebook.**

**Warning : Gilbert POV, OOC, galau, lebay, berdasarkan kisah nyata au.**

.

.

.

Gue sedang memandangi layar laptop yang menyala dengan kedua bola mata (punya gue yang _Awesome_, tentunya) yang berwarna merah, jari jemari gue memang sibuk menari-nari diatas keyboard sambil mendengar lagu _Mein Gott_ yang sengaja gue nyalakan dari laptopnya.

Hari ini gue, Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak masuk sekolah karena gue sendiri sakit, makanya ia bosan lalu memainkan laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba munculah balon chat yang berasal dari F*cebooknya, dan itu adalah Tino Väinämöinen yang notabene adalah teman sekolahnya.

_'GILBERT! BAGI KORAN DONG YANG ADA KEBAKARANNYA!'_

Apa Tino lupa ngematiin _caps lock_-nya atau emang lagi panik banget yang jelas Tino engga selow banget. Ngetik aja udah kayak orang kesurupan.

Gilbert belum membalas balon sebelumnya, Kemudian muncul balon chat yang lain.

_'BANTUIN GUE PLISSSSSSS'_

Karena akhir-akhir ini korannya abis diloakin sama si West dan dia belum beli koran baru, jadi ia belum mempunyai koran. Gilbert mulai menyalakan _caps lock_ laptopnya dan membalas pesan tersebut.

_'WEH SELO DONG!'_

Dengan kesabaran tingkat dewa, gue mencoba untuk membalas pesan dari Tino.

_'GUE BELUM BELI KORAN, BITTE*1 YA!'_

Tino membalas balon chat dari Gue. Dan muncul pesan yang membuat Gue sendiri menjadi _pokerface/_?

_'WKWKWKWKWK'_

Lah ini bocah Finlandia kenapa? sakau Salmiakki*2 kah? ketawa kok di balon chat sih?

_'EMANG KORAN YANG LAMA ENGGA ADA APA, GIL?!'_

Dibilang gue belum beli koran, masih ditanyain aja.

_'AYOLAH GILBERT!'_

Ih nih anak maksa banget deh, liatin aja besok disekolah. LO! GUE! END!, eh engga deng liat aja besok.

_'DIBILANG GUE GAPUNYA KORAN!'_

_'BITTE'_

Gue pun menunggu balasan dari Tino, sambil mendengarkan lagunya Feliks yang berduet dengan Donatan &amp; Cleo yaitu _We are Slavic_. Entah kenapa lagu ini bisa membuat Gue sendiri kebelet ingin bikin lagu dengan judul _I am Awesome than Tino Väinämöinen _/okeiniganyambung.

_'LU TADI KENAPA ENGGA MASUK, GIL?!'_

Cie nyariin, kangen ya? Tentu saja kalo orang _Awesome_ sakit pasti ada yang nyariin. Makanya kalian (para readers) kudu _Awesome_ kayak gue tapi jangan melebihi kadar ke-_Awesome_-an gue ye.

_'GUE SAKIT'_

Ini engga _Awesome_ banget, apa teman sekelas gue engga ngasih tau ke orang yang nyariin gue apa kalo gue lagi sakit? emangnya surat gue emang ada ditangan siapa sih?!

_'Cie Gilbert bisa sakit toh'_

Iyalah gue bisa sakit, mau sakit demam kek, sakit flu kek, sakit pertu kek, sakit mata kek bahkan bisa aja sakit hati atau sakit jiwa.

_'S**l*n, gue bisa sakit kan gue manusia, bukan serigala'_

Bentar, gue ngetik apa barusan? serigala? kenapa gue engga ketik Gilbird, sih? kan dia juga _Awesome_ kayak gue, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

_'Serigala juga bisa sakit, keles'_

Gue memang belum membalas pesan itu dan munculah pesan yang lain, yang terkait dengan acara-nein kontes menyanyi disekolahnya yaitu Heta Idol.

_'Gilbert, kan hari Rabu gue nyanyi di Heta Idol*3, lo jangan liat gue lagi nyanyi ya? lo dukung gue aja deh'_

Nih bocah kenapa deh? minta didukung tapi gue engga boleh liat dia nyanyi. Emangnya mau lo apa sih, Tino Väinämöinen?

_'Emang lo mau nyanyi apa, no?'_

Oke, gue mulai kepo. Tapi apa salahnya kepo? suka-suka gue, lah.

_'Mau nyanyi Something Better, Softengine'_

Oh lagu dari Eurovision, gue kirain dia mau nyanyi lagu Mama Papa-nya Ricky Ujung*4. Karena keisengan gue yang mendewa, gue coba isengin bocah imut dengan mempromosikan lagu gue sendiri.

_'kenapa lo engga nyanyi lagu gue aja, Mein Gott?'_

Gue mulai ketawa nista, menunggu pesan yang muncul.

_'Woooo Gilbert Promosi!'_

Gue terus-terusan ketawa dan setelah itu belum ada balasan lain dari anak itu.

Baru aja engga masuk sehari tapi gue udah kangen aja sama Tino.

Tino.

Tino.

Tino.

Jujur, selama ini gue selalu mengharapkan kalo Tino yang berwajah seperti cewe ini menjadi cewe beneran dan sepenuhnya cewe.

Dulu, tepatnya Setelah Elizabeta pacaran sama si Roderich, gue pernah naksir sama adiknya Tino yaitu Tiina bahkan gue cinta banget sama gadis itu. Tapi jika dulu Tiina tidak menerima cinta pria lain tentunya sekarang Tiina udah jadi pacar gue.

Rasanya sakit, perih.

Dan gue selalu mengharapkan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh bersama Tino.

Andaikan, Seandainya, Jika merupakan kata-kata yang selalu terbayang dipikiran gue jika ngeliat Väinämöinen bersaudara, Entah Tiina ataupun Tino.

Kali ini gue mencoba untuk tertawa serta menghibur diri.

Gue mulai menghela nafas dan secara spontan mulai mengetik sesuatu yang sangat teramat tidak _awesome_ sekaligus ambigu.

'_Tino, coba aja kalo lo cewe. Lo udah gue pacarin kali'_

Lalu Gue menghapus pesan tersebut sebelum terkirim dan dibaca oleh Tino.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1\. Bitte [Deutsch] itu bisa berarti Maaf, Sama-sama atau yang lainnya (ada yang mau menambahkan?)**

**2\. Salmiakki adalah permen Licorice yang berasal dari Finlandia.**

**3\. Heta Idol adalah plesetan dari acara pencarian bakat menyanyi yang ada disekolahan au yaitu Sasema Idol, jujur aja au sendiri engga ngeh sama kontes ini karena kebanyakan kontestan nyanyi lagu Amerika, bukan Eropa apalagi Dangdut.**

**4\. Ricky Ujung adalah penyanyi Korea Selatan pertama(?) yang menyanyikan lagu dangdut (dengan bahasa Indonesia) a la Korea. Au nonton wawancara di salah satu TV Indonesia dan author ngakak sumpah sama pembawa acaranya. **

**a/n: Lagi iseng-iseng makanya nulis ini dengan pair PruFin. Di Paragraf awal ada sedikit ralat, terima kasih ya Guest (karena ia Anonim) hehe. RnR? Danke.**


End file.
